Getting Through It
by One Who Hunts
Summary: At this point, I really didn’t care what my cousins, or my parents thought. Right now it was between Scorpius and me.


**Disclaimer: I once owned Harry Potter. Then I woke up.**

**A/N: Well, long time no see. This is my...what? 11th story? Yeah. This one is honestly quite small, I am aware, but I like it. My birthday is today! February 27th! Yeah, buddy! Oh, dear. But I wanted to get this finished up before my friends started attacking me. :) But I'm sorry if this is crappy, though. My brain has been turned to mush from school. Ughh...**

* * *

**Getting Through This  
**_By: xXHarryPotterXx_

I stared down at the book I had placed in front of me. Not paying attention to it at all. My mind was focused on other things…More important things. My thoughts, which according to everyone else, did not matter.

It was as if this was inevitable. It was as if we would have to face it, and it would be a miracle if we didn't. We knew out parents would fight, we knew they would try to break us up. What we didn't know what that it would work. It began with our parents, then my cousins began to hate on him, more than they would normally. Then, slowly, I began to fight more with him, and him right back at me.

I then got grounded. No, really. My dad actually grounded me for dating someone just because he didn't like him.

Oh, and let's not forget, my cousin Albus. Yeah, him? He hates me now.

So, then. Scorpius and I broke up. Isn't that lovely?

Don't answer that.

I heard my name being called from downstairs and I closed the book with a soft "thud."

I walked down the stairs, preparing myself for what might happen. The smell of spaghetti caught my attention.

I sat down at the table, with my father's, my mother's, and my brother's eyes on me.

"Rose, we have something to discuss with you." He said in a soft tone.

Of course they do. Why wouldn't they?

"It's about Scorpius." My mother added. "What about him?" I snapped. My mother restrained from snapping back. "He was your…_boyfriend_." I rolled my eyes. Why are they doing this to me? "Not anymore, he's not. Thanks to some people I'm related to." I had no idea where this anger was coming from. But at this moment, I kind of liked it.

My dad took a deep breath. "It's also about your grounding, and Albus."

Dang it! Can't they leave me alone about this?

"What about them? The three have _nothing _to do with eachother!" I hissed. Well, that was a complete lie.

You could say that Albus hates me because I'm dating Scorpius, which is why I am currently grounded. Which is a very unfair reason to be grounded, if you ask me.

But, then again. I am just Rose. No one really cares.

"Look, Rose. We don't like how you're treating Albus." I gripped onto my fork tighter. "I don't like how he's treating me!" I yelled. My dad looked about ready to yell back, when my mother stood up. "Rose, please. Calm down, we just want to discuss this maturely." Yeah, that's why you two are being anything but.

"Can't you just leave me alone? I don't want to have this conversation! Just stay out of my life!" I yelled. If any of my friends had been watching this, they would have thought that I, Rose Weasley, had been possessed my some evil spirit that was out to get my parents.

Too bad it wasn't, because I'm in some real trouble now.

"Rose, just listen to us. Okay? We know you liked him, but come on. It wasn't really going to last." My mother said. What part of "Stay out of my life" don't they understand?

I was surprised the Hugo was keeping quite. Normally he was the first one to yell at me when it came to things like this. He just sat there, this depressed expression on his face. I had no idea what was going on with him.

I don't like it at all.

"Rose, get over this kid. He's nothing but scum. You're so much better without him." My dad told me. Who is this guy? He definitely isn't my dad. I stood up so quickly I knocked over my chair in the process. I didn't even bother to pick it up.

I ran to my room, while starting to cry. I flopped onto my bed. A few minutes later, when I regained the ability to actually stand up, I wrote a letter, and gave it to my owl.

He was sending it to Scorpius.

At this point, I really didn't care what my cousins, or my parents thought. Right now it was between Scorpius and me.

We we're going to get through this.

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't that lovely? :)**

**Seeing as it's my birthday, you know what would be the most amazing present? A review!!!!! :):):)**


End file.
